A new technique for producing coatings on a wide variety of substrate surfaces by kinetic spray, or cold gas dynamic spray, was recently reported in a series of articles by T. H. Van Steenkiste et al., entitled “Kinetic Spray Coatings,” published in Surface and Coatings Technology, vol. 111, pages 62-71, Jan. 10, 1999. 386 and in “Aluminum coatings via kinetic spray with relatively large powder particles” published in Surface and Coatings Technology 154, pages 237-252, 2002. The articles discussed producing continuous layer coatings having low porosity, high adhesion, low oxide content and low thermal stress. The articles describes coatings being produced by entraining metal powders in an accelerated air stream, through a converging-diverging de Laval type nozzle and projecting them against a target substrate. The particles are accelerated in the high velocity air stream by the drag effect. The air used can be any of a variety of gases including air, nitrogen, or helium. It was found that the particles that formed the coating did not melt or thermally soften prior to impingement onto the substrate. It is theorized that the particles adhere to the substrate when their kinetic energy is converted to a sufficient level of thermal and mechanical deformation. Thus, it is believed that the particle velocity must be high enough to exceed the yield stress of the particle to permit it to adhere when it strikes the substrate. It was found that the deposition efficiency of a given particle mixture was increased as the inlet air temperature was increased. Increasing the inlet air temperature decreases its density and increases its velocity. The velocity varies approximately as the square root of the inlet air temperature. The actual mechanism of bonding of the particles to the substrate surface is not fully known at this time. It is believed that the particles must exceed a critical velocity prior to their being able to bond to the substrate. The critical velocity is dependent on the material of the particle and the substrate. It is believed that when the particles and the substrate are both metals then the initial particles to adhere to the substrate have broken the oxide shell on the substrate material permitting subsequent metal to metal bond formation between plastically deformed particles and the substrate. Once an initial layer of particles has been formed on a substrate subsequent particles bind not only to the voids between previous particles bound to the substrate but also engage in particle to particle bonds. The bonding process is not due to melting of the particles in the air stream because the temperature of the particles is always below their melting temperature, even when the temperature of the air stream is well above their melting temperature.
This work improved upon earlier work by Alkimov et al. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,414, issued Apr. 12, 1994. Alkimov et al. disclosed producing dense continuous layer coatings with powder particles having a particle size of from 1 to 50 microns using a supersonic de Laval type nozzle.
The Van Steenkiste article reported on work conducted by the National Center for Manufacturing Sciences (NCMS) to improve on the earlier Alkimov process and apparatus. Van Steenkiste et al. demonstrated that Alkimov's apparatus and process could be modified to produce kinetic spray coatings using particle sizes of greater than 50 microns and up to about 106 microns.
This modified process and apparatus for producing such larger particle size kinetic spray continuous layer coatings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,139,913, and 6,283,386. The process and apparatus provide for heating a high pressure air flow up to about 650° C. and combining this with a flow of particles. The heated air and particles are directed through a de Laval-type nozzle to produce a particle exit velocity of between about 300 m/s (meters per second) to about 1000 m/s. The thus accelerated particles are directed toward and impact upon a target substrate with sufficient kinetic energy to bond the particles to the surface of the substrate. The temperatures and pressures used are sufficiently lower than that necessary to cause particle melting or thermal softening of the selected particle. Therefore, no phase transition occurs in the particles prior to or during bonding. It has been found that each type of particle material has a threshold critical velocity that must be exceeded before the material begins to adhere to the substrate. The disclosed method did not disclose the use of particles in excess of 106 microns.
One difficulty associated with all of these prior art kinetic spray systems is that the particle stream exiting the nozzle rapidly expands so it has not been possible to form small discrete spots or narrow lines of coatings. Instead, the smallest spot coatings are approximately 2 millimeters by 10 millimeters. To achieve finer coatings it has been necessary to use masks. The use of masks is inconvenient and not always satisfactory. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to permit kinetic spraying of discrete small volume areas. Such applied coatings could be used. for example, for electrical contacts, wear points, insulating points in circuit boards and to trace circuits onto circuit boards.